1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs such as putters. More particularly, the device and method relate to a device and method for imparting indicia to the head of a golf club such as a putter concurrent with changing the weighting thereof if desired.
2. Prior Art
Golf clubs are often custom fitted, balanced and weighted to a user's physical dimensions, skill level and ability, as needed, for improved play. As such, golf club designs, especially putters, are continuously evolving. Putter's essentially consist of a hosel configured for receiving and connecting to the club shaft, a connection to a body or blade which has a face portion for striking the ball. The face of the blade may be provided at one or a plurality of different angles to the vertical and different weight distributions are intended to assure that the ball will move directly from the face of the putter upon impact with a desired top spin while avoiding side spin and ball skidding.
Putters are made from a variety of materials. Generally, putters are formed from metal by casting or machining. Others have areas of composite, plastic and wood. Weight distribution along the body or putter blade can influence overall play and thus effectiveness. Some putters concentrate weight along the lower edge, others along the upper edge and still other towards the center or ends of the putter.
In some circumstances, such as customizing a putter for a particular user, it is desirable to be able to vary the putter weight balance, and total weight to accommodate different conditions and different players. Additionally, many golfers prefer putters formed of different structural materials such as differing metals and composites which can adjust acceleration on impact and can dampen characteristics of the club on ball impact.
Further, golfers, golf courses, sports teams, manufacturers, and others alike often find it desirable to provide some marking or indicia as an identifier on their equipment. Such indicia identifiers may provide means for club or user identification such as viewable information concerning the nature of the impact characteristics of the club head. Further, such indicia may provide a visually viewable souvenir of a particular course or place or an advertisement to both the user and especially to third parties the user may wish to see the ad or indicia. Still further, in the case of school teams or country clubs and golf courses who may own and lend or rent clubs, the presence of an identifier on the club, discernable when viewed from a distance of a few feet, provides a means for preventing theft of equipment, since players are unlikely to abscond with clubs which bear identifiers of ownership other than their own. For similar reasons sponsors of golfers, tournaments and contests, place indicia upon golf clubs. However, for the reasons noted below, concerning the indicia being removed by wear, advertising sponsors may restrict their budget for such sponsoring and advertising since the indicia bearing their ad is rendered unattractive or illegible from use.
Such indicia as currently imparted to golf clubs is highly prone to easy marring or removal from the club head or blade. A primary cause of such marring, even when high adhesion inks are used, is due to the nature of the club head employment for striking a ball. Such impact and the easy displacement of most indicia which is imparted with ink or the like to the ball, over time, will render the indicia unattractive at best and unreadable at worst.
As such there is a continuing and unmet need for a golf club head and in particular a putter that allows a user to vary the weight and balance of the putter itself. Such a system and construction should concurrently provide a means for imparting intelligible indicia as an ownership identifier, advertisement, or souvenir to the putter or club in a position where it is viewable by third parties and cameras, such as on the face or rear surface of the putter head. In such a system or device, the indicia should be rendered easily imparted and preferably should be rendered substantially permanent and highly resistant to removal, or to being rendered illegible through marring and impacts during regular use of the club for golf play.